User blog:Ravonies/Klaun Van'klice
All Credit to artwork goes to respective owners... Thank you. Name : Klaun Van'klice (Keli Van'Klice) Alter Ego : The Miraculous Rip Van Twinkle Age ''': 29 '''Gen : Male (Actually Female) Race : Human/Mutant/Psychic Occupation : Works for Shinjuku Corp. Talents : Psychic, Good Looks, Messing with people. Abilities : Enhanced Endurance and HealingHe is highly durable. Durable enough to be thrown through buildings and shit, and can recover quickly too. Not supernaturally quick but fast enough. He was a member of the KGB, at one time. Super Power: ''' '''Psychic: He is Psychic, he can read your mind, he can read your past, and will possibly claim to know the future, he doesn't, but he can do quite a bit with his powers, including throw things, cause elemental effects, and so on. He can perceive beings way above his level with this power. He can increase his own perception of time, and space making other people seem slower, or himself seem faster. -- this power includes TK but he doesn't use it very often. -- This power includes 5 basic element manipulation, and mixing. -- Mind Reading, with in certain limits -- Perception of Time, allowing him to increase or decrease his perception of time to react or see faster. -- 1 second time advantage... means he can stop time for 1.5 seconds to changes his place. -- People with Psychic Blocking abilities can block him. -- Psychic Illisions allow him to hide the fact that he... is infact a she. Causality Manipulation: Klaun can control causality, the relationship between causes and effects, allowing them to literally decide what happens and what doesn't, when and how. There is no need for a "why" however, as the why of something is determined by causality itself, which is at the users' command, making it one of the few powers that reasonably don't need a reason. However this is limited to the current area... and isn't allowed to be used to erase people, change their form, or kill them. - Causality Perception: The ability to see cause and effect relations, and process the many outcomes of a event in his mind... however his body may not be able to keep up with what he sees for long. -''' Causality-Reversal': The user can reverse the nature of causality to make it so the cause comes from the effect. The cause is merely a formality, as the effect has already happen before the cause has even started. The event looks completely normal to onlookers, as the cause lead to the effect, but the cause is simply an action meant to prove the fact that the effect has happened. -- '''Effect Manipulation:' Has the abilityt to create, introduce, change, increase, decrease modify, and otherwise manipulate the effect of things, or to bypass the whole cause thing, to just make the effect happen, such as the effect of being in water without being in water, or being shot, or attacked... pretty much anything outside of instant, limitless killing. Much like Effect Genaration, however Manipulation, can change existing Effect in real time... such as fireing a gun will produce flowers instead of led. -- Mind Trickery: The ability to cause outside of head and inside of head illusions, that seem real. - - Wing Genaration: He can produce wings so he can fly. Equipment: Small objects he can throw through people Motive: He is good friends with Kimiko and he works for her. Bio: Klaun was average, and normal, till one of his discoveries 8 years ago, proved nearly fatal.... and once her woke up from his 4 year nap, he found he had the ability to make things happen, without any apparent cause, and he could read peoples minds, as well as fly and heal. He didn't let this get him down, he mastered his powers, and got a contract with Shinjuku Corporation, to continue his research. He now uses his power to help people. In his own way, he is very happy to help out his friends though. He isn't the most physically adept person, but with his powers he can perform what seems to be miracles hence his title if The Miraculous Rip Van Twinkle, or Miraculous Man However only a few have seen his true form, that of a woman, since most people wouldn't take a woman as seriously... He hides as a male, other than to his employer, or if he wants to go around unknown to others, since most people have never seen his True self. Howevere he might just default to it too sometimes. 1564_wt07pcbust_ga8259_0001.jpg|Van's True form DemonShadow.jpg|Van's Winged form. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet